disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Not Too Young
Not Too Young (znany również jako Not Too Young (To Feel This Way)) to piosenka wykonana przez Chrisa Trousdale'a i Nevermind i znajduje się na ścieżce dźwiękowej pierwszego sezonu - Shake It Up: Break It Down. Występowanie * Age It Up * Hot Mess It Up * Throw It Up Tekst You got me dizzy with this feeling You got me dizzy with this feeling, ohh I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh Girl you g-g-g-got me dizzy with the spinnin' Odder than im even Girl you got me reeling, eh eh eh They can try to stop it, sweat me like the tropics You're my favorite topic, eh eh eh eh And im sure, they think im young They think that I, can't be serious But I know, that who I am, you'd understand Girl aren't you curious, yeah I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh Life is like a circus, searching for a purpose You and I are perfect to eh eh eh Flip me like a quarter, I'll cross any border Walk over the water to make your day And im sure, you've heard it before So words can bore, without any action, action And im here to open the door Show you that im on their only attraction I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh (believe me when I say it baby) I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh They say age is just a number but I bet I make you under baby Give me your number lady I'll call you later maybe You laugh and call me crazy But that don't even faze me Hey, what, why you walk away Baby wait up, try another way 'till you stay stuck Just forget the age and engage trust Turn another page 'till the pase up Luck is what I make and I make bucks I don't want to praise you the fake stuff All I want is us, yeah, I might be young But im old enough I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh (believe me when I say it baby) I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh (not too young, oh yeah) I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh (believe me when I tell you baby) I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh (they say age is just a number baby, im not too young) Kategoria:Piosenki